<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Solução Temporária by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971771">Solução Temporária</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen'>ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanfic Game [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, HATS ON TOP, Humor, Law is done, Luffy Being Luffy, Luffy curious, M/M, Top Monkey D. Luffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:48:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy pensa continuamente em algo novo que está sentindo, era um dos mistérios mais misteriosos e frustrantes que já experimentara em seus anos de vida, então ele recorre a Law para saber o que pode fazer sobre aquilo. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>* Fanfic também postada no Spirit *<br/>** Fanfic pertencente a Coletânea "Fanfic Game"**<br/>*** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal ***</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanfic Game [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Solução Temporária</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[LuLaw]</p>
<p>* One Piece não me pertence, é do Oda e foi ele mesmo que me obrigou a shippar LuLaw em Dressrosa *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oieeeee!!!</p>
<p>Essa fic é uma das últimas que eu ainda tenho para postar do "Fanfic Game", a premissa era continuar a frase "Não havia muitas pessoas que diriam algo de forma tão definitiva, e, no entanto..." → Isso é muito Luffy, não acham? 😎</p>
<p>Essa é minha primeira fic desse casal, e é claro que eu achei que falta algo nela... rs...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>BOA LEITURA!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Você sentiu isso?</h2>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div class="texto">
  <p>Não havia muitas pessoas que diriam algo de forma tão definitiva, e, no entanto, os olhos dourados de Law brilharam em expectativa, ele levantou-se sem se preocupar com o outro caindo, jogou a espada sobre o ombro e virou-se se afastando a passos lentos.</p>
  <p>— OI!! TORAO!! — Luffy gritou espanando a terra da bermuda e inflexível como uma criança teimosa. — Eu disse que quero fazer aquilo! OI, TORAO, NÃO ME OUVIU??</p>
  <p>Law entortou o pescoço, o rosto impassível encarando o Capitão dos Mugiwaras.</p>
  <p>— Sim. — Ele falou com o rosto já em sua cor normal inclinado, a voz não mostrando nada da excitação que queimava pujantemente dentro dele. — Vou estar no meu quarto.</p>
  <p>Luffy sentou emburrado, ele tentara entender o que estava acontecendo com seu corpo toda vez que se aproximava do ex-shichibukai, e estava sendo um dos mistérios mais misteriosos e frustrantes que já experimentara em seus anos de vida.</p>
  <p>As sensações estranhas que percorriam seu corpo cada vez que estava com Law por perto eram tão intensas que o deixavam tonto, fraco, exposto... era como se fosse um novo poder sendo carregado através dos músculos dele, deixavam seu corpo à beira de um colapso, e o coração a ponto de irromper de seu peito.</p>
  <p>Mais cedo, estivera sentado pensando a respeito, não gostava de pensar, era cansativo e sua cabeça doía, mas nesse caso, não era assim... quando a imagem de Law e seus olhos calorosos surgiam na mente de Luffy, ele sentia o peito inchar, um calor no baixo ventre e a vontade absurda de sentir o calor do outro.</p>
  <p>Era tão complicado...</p>
  <p>E por isso mesmo encurralou Law mais cedo, falara tudo o que veio a sua mente, e o que recebera em troca... só deixou-o ainda mais confuso e ansioso.</p>
  <p>Luffy jogou um olhar rabugento para o Submarino Amarelo, que descansava na costa ao lado do Sunny, todos os outros membros dos dois bandos estavam preocupados demais com suas próprias vidas para se importarem com dúvidas do Capitão.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Law atirou-se a cama, a espada caíra ao lado e ele passou a mão no rosto com força, tentar apagar aquele sorriso estúpido era a maior perca de tempo a qual ele já se dedicara, fora um erro desde o início, desde o momento que esteve com aquele total imbecil em Sabaody, desde que o vira sabia que era intransigente, mimado e não sabia a hora de desistir, mas a surpresa maior foi a percepção de que o estúpido alheio mexia com ele a ponto de não conseguir nem mesmo comer quando soube da invasão a Impel Down, e dos perigos que Luffy corria.</p>
  <p>Acabou se expondo e se envolvendo de uma forma que jamais achou que iria, muito tempo depois em Dressrosa, a um passo de morrer, ele sabia, seu coração jamais pertenceu a outra pessoa, além daquele idiota inconveniente com um chapéu velho, audácia de demônio e olhos de anjo.</p>
  <p>Os dedos tocaram os lábios lembrando do beijo que trocaram instantes atrás, quando, curioso e impulsivo, Luffy se inclinara sobre seu peito e grudara-se a ele, assaltando sua boca de forma faminta.</p>
  <p>A surpresa que o apanhou foi tão imensa que ele se sentiu frágil, exposto, e ao mesmo tempo tão amparado... Law quase desmaiou quando sentiu o calor dos braços borrachudos o envolvendo em afeto num beijo aprisionador, tão treinado que era para esconder suas emoções, o ex-shichibukai deixou escorregar sua máscara de frieza e permitiu-se corresponder ao beijo, foi um momento de insanidade de Luffy que o contagiou, e ele não sabia se estava arrependido ou não, a lembrança da conversa ainda estava rodando em sua mente.</p>
  <p>— Você sentiu isso também, Torao? — Os olhos escuros de Luffy eram imensos o encarando, o peso dele no colo de Law só tornava as coisas mais difíceis. — Sente sim, to ouvindo seu coração, olha só!</p>
  <p>Luffy apanhou a mão de Law e o fez tocar seu peito diretamente em cima dos movimentos tresloucados do seu coração, o Mugiwara posicionou a outra mão de Law em cima do próprio coração, e o ex-shichibukai não teria como negar a verdade explícita:</p>
  <p>Seu coração arrebentava suas paredes internas, um simples beijo o deixara assim, e a situação só piorava com o peso bem-vindo de Luffy em suas coxas.</p>
  <p>— É. — Ele tentou seu olhar de frieza, mas o sorriso de Luffy agigantou-se, aquecendo todo seu ser e derretendo toda e qualquer barreira congelada que ele erguera ao longo da vida. — Eu to sentindo, agora dá pra sair de cima?</p>
  <p>Mas Luffy não se moveu, suas bochechas coradas estavam cheias por causa do riso e seus olhos redondos estavam ocupados em ler a mente de Law, o ex-shichibukai desviou o olhar, seu próprio rosto estava se aquecendo com o hálito de Luffy tão perto, não sabia como poderia lidar com a insatisfação, agora que conhecia o gosto daquela boca.</p>
  <p>—É um tipo de doença? Como vamos fazer isso melhorar? — Luffy se moveu no colo dele mordendo os lábios, e Law gemeu, a voz de Luffy saiu grave. — Não acho que isso seja ruim.</p>
  <p>Luffy tocou curioso o volume da bermuda onde o próprio membro inchava vertiginosa e visivelmente, a visão fez Law salivar de vontade de provar, ele lambeu os lábios e cobriu o rosto com a mão aberta, não poderia olhar para Luffy agora, não quando uma ereção crescia de forma desatinada entre suas pernas.</p>
  <p>— Podemos fazer algo a respeito, mas talvez seja uma solução temporária...</p>
  <p>— Eu quero!</p>
  <p>— Quer o quê? Você não me ouviu!</p>
  <p>— Seja o que for, não importa, eu quero fazer isso!</p>
  <p>— Precisamos pensar sobre isso, Mugiwara-ya...</p>
  <p>— EU QUERO!!</p>
  <p>Law apenas se erguera do chão, convidara Luffy ao seu quarto e de forma decidida saíra dali o mais rápido que pôde antes que fizesse algo do qual poderia se arrepender depois.</p>
  <p>No caminho até o Submarino constatou que os Mugiwaras estavam longe de serem vistos, o que facilitaria as coisas um pouco, poderia convencer Luffy a não comentar nada com ninguém.</p>
  <p>— O que vamos fazer?! — A voz foi seguida de um peso sobre seu corpo, Law abriu os olhos sufocando com o gosto de Luffy invadindo sua boca.</p>
  <p>Perdido que estivera em seus pensamentos, o ex-shichibukai levara um susto quando a porta bateu com estrondo contra a parede, o corpo de Luffy rapidamente se moldou ao dele, e o beijo estava incendiando cada grama de sangue que corria em suas veias.</p>
  <p>As mãos de Law enredaram os cabelos escuros de Luffy, serpenteando em declínio através da nuca e costas até chegar na cintura da bermuda.</p>
  <p>— Seguiremos os instintos, você é bom nisso. — Ele respondeu desistindo de lutar contra a emoção absurda que era ter Luffy junto a si.</p>
  <p>Os lábios se separaram por um leve momento, Luffy sorria e o olhar que ele enviava era arrebatador, lúdico, e sensual como Law nunca vira.</p>
  <p>— Shishishi... sou bom mesmo! — Ele dobrou os joelhos de Law, puxando as calças jeans sem cerimônia. — Sou o melhor!</p>
  <p>Law fechou os olhos e se perdeu naquele calor vivo, afundando-se na bolha de felicidade e paixão que este estúpido impulsivo e maravilhoso homem sempre lhe ofertava.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oi, Minna-san!!</p>
<p>Vocês podem imaginar o que quiser desde que lembrem que: "Hat's on top" okay? 😎</p>
<p>Adoro LuLaw, mas gosto de um jeito diferente do tradicional que é trazido nas fics, como diz minha amiga: "Típico de você", e é a mais pura verdade! 💘</p>
<p>Obrigada por lerem, agora comentem, quem sabe eu resolvo escrever uma continuação?! kkkkkkk</p>
<p>Mil Bjs,<br/>Vivi</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>